dragon of destiny
by midnightmoon730
Summary: It has been 4 years since Spyro and Cynder have defeated Malifore and the world is finally at peace, or so they think. When volteers old mate from the past seeks revenge by sending his own daughter whom she encased with Malifore's dark magic so she can control her. Is Volteer's daughter Nila destined to save the world or can she destroy the curse that is bounded by her very soul.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer night. It had been exactly 4 years since the death of Malifore and since the new world. In that time spyro had become a dragon teacher. He taught all the elements really. Whenever any of the guardians weren't there at the time; he would step in and substitute for them. But since the death of Ignituse, Flame stood up and took his place. And lastly everything was at peace. Cynder sighed as she twisted her tail with Spyros's and rested her head under his chin; she closed her eyes and hummed with happiness. Spyro smiled and licked the end of his mate's nose. Spyro draped his wing over her and went to say something when a flash of yellow light in the distant sky caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and looked off in the distance but the shinning object was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it love?" Cynder asked as she moved her head and looked at him with curious eyes.

"I thought I saw something. But evidently it was nothing" spyro responded while shrugging his shoulders.

"What did it look like?" Cynder asked.

Spyro sighed then raised his eyebrow and thought for a moment then spoke "It almost looked exactly like a shooting star. But it had something in it… I don't know what though."

"A meteor maybe; we've been getting them a lot now a days." Cynder suggested.

"No" Spyro shook his head "no. it wasn't round at all. It had its own shape"

"What was it in the shape of?" Cynder asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know. It just looked like some black blob." Spyro said as he looked around in the night sky.

Cynder went to reply when a sudden crash-like sound came out of nowhere and the field was filled with an aurora of light.

"What was that?" Cynder asked looking in the direction of the sound.

"I don't know. And I'm curious at what that light came from. Common lets go and see what it is." Spyro stated as he flapped his bat like wings and flew up in the air.

"But what if it's something bad?" Cynder asked as she joined him in the sky.

"Then we shall do whatever it takes to destroy it so it causes no harm. We did too much to make sure that this world is at peace" spyro sternly stated.

"Agreed" was all that Cynder said as they flew off towards the crash. They continued to fly a few miles until the ground showed the damage of the crash. There was a long pathway like something was being dragged on the ground from impact.

Spyro landed by the small trench and placed his paw on the dirt and a quick bolt of electricity flickered and shot into his paw and exerted through his body. Spyro shivered and looked at the damage and began to see little electric bolts flicker among the dirt, than to his burnt paw. "Whatever made this was electric. Electricity is flowing through the earth. And it's powerful. When the electricity coursed through my veins… it shocked my nerve system and I couldn't move. But now; it's gone."

"What If it is a dragon?" Cynder questioned as she examined the damage. "It could be an electric dragon."

"Then he or she is very powerful" spyro sternly said. He turned and walked alongside the trail, with Cynder walking beside him and followed it until he came to the source as he looked at the object that created the damage and gasped.

"What is it?" Cynder asked as she looked at his face. When he didn't respond she looked in the direction that Spyro was looking in and too noticed the object and gasped and covered her mouth with her paw "it can't be. Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. But at least we now know that the thing that caused the damage is a dragon. And it doesn't look like it could be potential danger to us. Let's wake it up" spyro sternly said as she examined the dragon. It was a sun golden yellow with a lighter yellow undertone on the scales on its chest and belly. On the edge of each foot it had raven black razor claws. Its mouth was a curved shape that had a beak on the end of it. On the top of its head it had two raven black horns that curved backwards into a sharp point. And under them were another set of horns. They were raven black as well but curved upward to a sharp point. It had a row of black spikes that started on the top of her head and down its body to the tip of its tail. On the edge of its tail was a lightning bolt-ish shape bone like design. The skins on the wings were a light yellow and at the tip of each wing was a raven black claw that curved inward. The dragon was covered in little patched of dirt and little sparks of electricity flickered around its body.

"Is it a he or a she?" Cynder asked as she edged toward the dragon getting close.

"I don't know Cynder. All we know is that the thing that caused the damage was this dragon.

"Well maybe we can ask it when it wakes up. It seems to be waking up now" Cynder said as she looked at the dragon.

"What?" spyro questioned. Then he looked at the dragon and noticed that its eyes were starting to open.

Its eyes fully opened, its eyes were too a warm golden yellow color. Cynder got close to it and said in a cheery voice "Why hello there. My name is Cynder and this is my mate Spyro. What's your name?"

Its eyes widened and began to scream high pitch and a lightning bolt shot out of its mouth. Cynder's eyes widened and at the last minute she flapped her wings hard and shot up in the air to dodge the attack. She stayed in the air wide eyed and looked down at spyro. She went to say something to him it shot out another bolt of electricity. Cynder went to dodge it but wasn't fast enough. Spyro then shot a bolt of lightning and destroyed the bolt of lightning. Spyro ran up to the dragon and pressed his paw on its mouth keeping it closed and too the ground. He got close to it and said in a sort of harsh tone "calm down. If you do, I'll release your mouth and let you speak do you understand?" it nodded its head slowly "good" he removed his paw from its mouth and stepped back and Cynder flew down next to spyro. "Now; for starters, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Girl" she silently responded.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

She made a thoughtful face then shook her head than spoke "I don't remember"

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Cynder questioned.

"That's the thing. I don't remember anything. The only thing I remember is waking up to Cynder really close to my face and then I freaked out. And I remember my gender because obviously I'm a girl because spyro is a boy and I don't think he sounds this high pitched." She explained.

"Maybe we can take her to Volteer. He's an electric dragon as well" Cynder suggested,

"Who's Volteer?" she asked.

"One of the elemental guardians, there used to be four. But one of them died 4 years ago. Now there are 3. Even though there's a thing going on throughout dragon city in search of a new fire teacher. For now Flame is the teacher, until they find an elder dragon suitable for the job. But the three are Volteer, guardian of lightning; terrador, guardian of earth; and Cyril, the guardian of ice." Spyro explained.

"How did the fire teacher die?" she asked.

"Ignites." Spyro corrected than said "he died by giving up his life so we could get through the wall of fire."

"Why did you have to go through a wall of fire?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"To get to Malifore and destroy him before the destroyer went back into the volcano and destroyed the planet." Spyro explained.

"Who's Malifore? And what is a Destroyer?" she asked one after another.

"Wow you have a lot of questions….." spyro said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well I don't remember anything. So I want to jog my memory" she stated.

"Well you can ask Volteer the questions since you keep asking so many of them" spyro stated.

"Where is Volteer anyways?" she asked as she slowly but surely got up and walked next to spyro and Cynder.

"Dragon city; with all the rest of the dragons, it's the safest place for us." Spyro replied.

"Where is it at?" she asked as she followed Cynder and Spyro and they walked towards the big hill.

"Just over these hills" Cynder said over her shoulder as her and Spyro walked next to each other with their tails twisted together. They walked for what seemed to be hours. Finally after they walked over the hill they reached a stone wall that was over twenty feet tall. To it there were a big set of ten foot tall brown wooden doors with weird drawings carved in the wood. Next to the doors were a twin set of dragon statues that sat tall with weird necklaces with ruins on them. Spyro lifted his paw and went to push on the door when the door began to open up.

In the door way stood two dragons that looked like her age. One was male. And the other was female. And fluttering between them was a yellow dragonfly. "Finally you come. I thought you two fell down a cliff or something went down….."

"We didn't mate sparx" Spyro narrowed his eyes at sparx.

"Hey. Hey. Never said you did" sparx said throwing his hands in the air then looking at him smirking. He turned his attention towards the third dragon with them and asked "who's this?"

"Just some dragon, we were sitting down and a flash of light came and something crashed and it ended up being her" spyro explained.

"Just some dragon; ha, make me feel left out and unimportant why don't you" she muttered; but a bit too loud. Causing spyro to look at her and narrow his eyes at her.

"Well it's not my fault I don't know your name." Spyro sneered.

"Well you could say 'her' or 'she' something more polite than 'just some dragon'" she growled.

"You don't have a name?" questioned the male dragon that stood next to sparx. He was about the same height as spyro but not purple. He was more of a dark red, with little orange ember markings all over his body. He had a set of orange horns that curved downward then had a bone like ring around it and the rest of the horn pointed upward. On the second set of horns were the same except both parts of the horn curved upward and same with the third set. On his shoulder blades were a set of three horns curving to the right. And the skins on his wings were an orange-yellow color and on the tip of each wing were jagged horns to make it look like there were three. The scales on his chest and his belly were a bright warm yellow. And he had a set of raven black claws on each foot and on each ankle he had a little horn. And on the edge of his tail were bone –like spikes that seemed to stick together and surrounded the edge of his tail. "My name is Blaze"

She nodded a hello "hello Blaze. Ide tell you my name but I can't seem to remember my name at all, or any of my past really."

"Don't remember eh?" Blaze said as he walked up to her and tilted his head towards her. "We could make up a name for you. Is that ok with you?"

She shrugged then replied "fine by me, as long as it's a good one."

The female dragon that still stood next to sparx snorted loud then Blaze rolled his eyes and said to her "don't mind Nira. She's not the best to get along with" he winked which caused her to blush a bit.

Nira body features were the same as hers. But her body was pitch black like Cynder's, but the scales on her chest and down her belly were a dark orange. She had yellow eyes with cat-like pupils. Instead of horns going from her head down her neck she had orange like hair that started in between her horns and ended at her shoulder blades. She had a set of horns that curved downward than back up. And the second set is the same but smaller. And the third set of horns curve downward. On each her shoulder blades and hind legs are diamond shape marks with little triangle marks next to them. On each foot she too has a set of razor black claws and on each ankle are little claws. The skin on her wings are a dark orange as well and on the tips of her wings were what look like two set of claws instead of horns, and on the edge of her tail are two large spikes that curve into a sharp C and same with the second set on her tail but shorter.

"Hmm. Ok before we figure out a name for you we need to know what element you are. Do you know what element you are" Blaze questioned.

"After I woke up Cynder scared the crap out of me—"she began to say.

"He only asked for your element not some stupid back story." Nira interrupted.

"Nira; hush, I only asked if she knew. Let the poor girl speak this is not the time for you to act this way." Blaze said towards Nira, without turning around to even look at her.

"Fine whatever" Nira said as she rolled her eyes and say down and curling her tail around her body, waiting impatiently.

"Now as you were saying." Blaze spoke.

"Well when they scared the crap out of me a bolt of lightning shot out at my mouth and at Cynder twice, so ide say that my element is electricity." She began saying again.

"Ok. Hm. What about Nila? That's a pretty name." Blaze suggested.

"Well it's not bad. I guess I can go with that name." Nila responded.

"Do you know around dragon city? I can show u around If u would like." Blaze suggested.

"But Blaze she needs to speak with Volteer. " Spyro calmly stated after being left out of the conversation for a while.

"Well Volteer isn't here. So we have loads of time. Volteer won't be back until sometime tonight." Blaze responded as he turned his attention to spyro.

"Why won't he be here?" Spyro questioned.

"Guardian duties; I asked him before he left and all he told me is that he had to go to some place he wouldn't mention. So I asked sparx if he knew where you are, to see if you would know where he had to go. But sparx said you two were on a date. So me and Nira followed him and then that's where we saw you here." Blaze explained.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room I need to think." Spyro stated as he flapped his wings and flew up in the air and flew forward,

"Wait for me spyro" Cynder called out as she flapped her wings and flew after him.

"Well now we have the whole day. I can show you all the best places of dragon city" Blaze excitedly stated.

"May I come with you?" Nira asked as she got up and walked towards them.

"No Nira; just me and Nila. Why don't you go back to your room, alright? We'll see you at dinner." Blaze calmly said to Nira.

"Fine" Nira quickly said as she forcefully flapped her wings and shot up in the air and flew off towards the right.

Blaze sighed than spoke "her sometimes."

"Is she your sister?" Nila asked as they began walking into the city.

"No, just a family friend; She gets jealous easily." Blaze stated while looking forward.

"This place looks nice" Nila said as she looked around at the place before her. There were towers that seemed to be over 20 feet tall and made out of brick. The place seemed to be full of huge buildings; it was like a large city made of stone. On many things there were dragons carved into them. Like the water spout by the little pond, and many different dragon statues that decorated most of the city. At some of the homes were balconies with velvet red drapes. Others only had regular windows.

"The moles created this place; in honor of the dragons." Blaze explained.

"In honor of what?" Nila asked.

"I don't know. Do you really think I pay that much attention in dragon history" he joked.

"Weeell, I thought you'd be at least some help. Some help you are" Nila joked.

"Weeell, excuse me. You're the one who wanted me as your guide missy." Blaze joked as he grinned.

"Technically I never asked you anything. I only went along with what you already suggested to me, and I was only asked questions" Nila said and she grinned playfully.

"Ah. Details, details, who needs them" Blaze carelessly said.

"Smart people" Nila teased.

"What if I don't want to be smart?" Blaze teased back.

"Then that sounds like a personal problem." Nila teased as she stuck his tongue out at him.

Blaze chuckled and looked around and spoke "these buildings serve as homes to all dragons. Even travelers; But many choose to stay here."

Nila looked around and noticed many different dragons all shapes and sizes, either sitting in their window, or walking next to them, or flying above. "There are so many." Nila looked around in wonder.

"Because there's a coronation coming in a few days" Blaze calmly said as he looked around and occasionally nodded his head in a hello way when elder dragons would say hello to them.

"What's a coronation?" Nila asked as they continued to walk along the streets of dragon city.

"It's like a dance; or a get together. Each dragon has a date and dance and eats and drink all night long." Blaze said while smiling.

"Well I guess I can't go then" Nila sadly stated.

"Of course you can." Blaze said as he raised his eyebrows.

"But I don't have a date. I'll be alone I won't have a date like anybody else." Nila states as she looked down at the ground as they continued to walk.

Blaze ran ahead of her and stopped her in her tracks almost causing her to run right into him. He looked her in the eyes with a stern look on his face and then he relaxed his face and said "you can still go. And you won't be alone. I don't have a date either."

"But aren't you going with Nira?" Nila asked as she tilted her head.

Blaze moved away from her and then he looked in front of him than looked at her and said "no. she has asked me. But I did not choose her. Some dragons find their mates here. And I do not like her to even ask her to be my date. She's like a sister to me."

"Oh. Then maybe I can go" Nila said as she tossed a rock back and forth on a marble path as they stood there.

"Look. You see that big building right there? That is our building. Since you have no family or home you stay with us. Young dragons without parents live there and are raised by the guardians." Blaze explained as he pointed at a huge building that had a few balconies and a big set of wooden doors with dragon carvings on the front.

"You don't have a family?" Nila asked.

"No. mine were murdered." Blaze explained as he stared at the large building as they began to walk towards it.

"I'm sorry. If it helps I don't have a clue if I even have any parents." Nila said in a sympathetic kind of tone.

Blaze chuckled "somewhat. It at least means that you are no longer alone. Common let's get inside. It's going to get dark soon." Blaze said as he placed his paw on the door and opened the door and held it open for her.

"Thank you." Nila said as she walked past him. The lightning bolt thing on the edge of her tail accidently lightly hit his ankle which caused him to tense a bit.

There was silence between them for a while, until they passed the kitchen which included a long table with red cloth and empty plates but nobody sitting in the chairs. "Hm. I guess we missed dinner. Are you hungry?" Blaze asked.

"No, I'm not, I'm just tired." Nila said tiredly.

"There's a spare room down the hall and to the left, and on the right. You choose." Blaze said as he began to stuff his face with raw meat on that was left over on the table. Nila rolled her eyes and walked down the wall in which Blaze told her were spare rooms. In the room on the left were both Spyro and Cynder lying next to each other on a red velvet pillow. Their room had shelves that were full of different types of books, of different shapes and colors. At the left of the shelf was a black chest with silver metal carvings and swirls around it. And on the far left of the room was a silver stone fireplace with a small flame flickering. The room on the right door was closed so she didn't know who was in that room. The room next to spyro's and Cynder's seemed the same. But this room did not have a lit fireplace or a black and silver chest. But instead there was a light red pillow empty and a small box next to it. She continued to walk down and saw that the rooms across from that one was empty. Like no one had lived there. There was a small bookshelf, but with not many books in it. Next to it was a small table with a red cloth on it with nothing on top of it. And there was a black pillow on top of a red velvet circle rug, and a non-lit fireplace. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the empty room and lied down on the pillow and curled up in a ball. Draping her wing over her body and wrapping her tail around herself she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. In her dream she was walking along a ground of ashes, piles of lava rock lied in piles as fire had taken over them. She walked along the ashy ground, stepping on spears every now and then. She then came to a cave opening on the right of the field. In the back ground all she could see was a pair of glowing yellow eyes. She stopped head in her heals and stared at the thing that sat in the shadows.

"Don't be afraid." The voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Nila questioned as her tail twitched nervously.

"You could always just call me your mother. But still to be technical. I am not your mother but creator." The voice said in a sadistic kind of tone.

"Creator? What do you mean?" Nila questioned.

"I created you; from a single yellow orb. My master whom many call Malifore helped me create you. He incased this orb with dark magic, so that when you were created this dark magic would course through your veins. And at any given time I could only say a few words and you could be at my command and bend you to my will" the voice replied as she cackled "like so" she than out stretched her claw and dragged it down to the ground. All of a sudden Nila felt as if she had no control over the bones in her body. For her body began to cripple down and slam against the ground. "Hahaha. I told you. You are under my complete control. No matter what you do I shall always control you. You are my puppet; at my command whenever I need." Than the voice cackled and her dream began to get fuzzy and she covered her eyes screaming bloody murder with sweat beating down her face.

"Nila! Nila! Nila! Wake up its Blaze wake up wake up!" Blaze yelled worriedly as she shook her by her shoulders violently.

Nila uncovered her eyes and looked up and saw Blaze right in front of her with his paws against her shoulders with a worried look on his face. She than sighed and rested her head under his and began repeating "thank you Blaze. Thank you."

He got up and scooted towards her and wrapped his wings around her and rested his head on top of hers, and whispered "Shhh. It's ok. No need to be scared. I'm here I'm here."

Nila flexed her claws clawing her pillow and tears streamed down her face and said between sobs "I'm scared. I'm scared Blaze."

"I'm here. What happened?" Blaze said with a concerned tone and he closed his eyes.

"I'm a tool. I was created, and some she-dragon said she can bend me to her will. And she flexed her claw and my body flattened to the ground. I felt like I couldn't control any bone in my body. She told me. That. That. Her and Malifore created an orb and put dark magic into the orb, then made me." Nila responded between sobs.

"Shhh. You're going to be ok its ok." Blaze replied as he wiped her tears with the side of his paw. He then put his paw under her chin and lifted her head so that he could look her in the eyes and said "it's going to be ok. You are not a tool. You are no weapon. You are Nila."

Nila smiled and went to go say something when in the doorway stood Spyro, Cynder, and Nira. Nira's eyes flashed to anger as she saw how Blaze and Nila were sitting. Cynder's eyes were wide in shock as well as sparx. It was spyro who spoke "what happened? Why was there screaming?"

"Nila had a nightmare about some she- dragon saying she was created by a special orb that was incased with dark magic that the she-dragon and malifore built many years ago. And that the she-dragon can control her and bend her to her will. And she controlled Nila's body" Blaze sternly said as he dropped his paw and rested it on Nila's still keeping his wings wrapped around her.

Spyro's eyes widened as he looked at Nila and then to Cynder whom as well was wide eyed. Nira glared at Blaze and in a harsh tone said to him "what are you doing with that thing!?"

Blaze's eyes flicked from calm to angry and he growled and said to her "what did you just call Nila?!"

"A thing. That's what she is isn't she. She clearly stated that she was created. So there you have it. She is a thing, a creation." Nira snarled.

"She is not a thing. She is a dragon just like us." Blaze growled as he stood up and stood in front of Nila as if he was protecting her incase Nira would attack.

"She was created. That she-dragon may as well use her as a tool, because that is how she was created. To become a tool of destruction, and she is evil, you clearly stated that she told you that the she-dragon and malifore incased the orb with dark magic! And yet you protect the very thing that might be ought to kill us!" Nira screamed.

"Everyone has their darkness. It's only a matter of willpower if that person decides to give into the darkness or go towards the light." Spoke a stranger from behind them all.

"Volteer you back." Spyro said as he looked up to Volteer.

"Yes indeed I am. I walked into here and heard an awful shriek and then I heard yelling and decided to come and see what was going on" Volteer stated.

"Nila had a nightmare. And she said that a she-dragon created her from a golden orb, with dark magic, and can control her" Spyro calmly stated.

"Let me see this Nila, ah hello there." Volteer said as he walked between Nira and spyro and into the room, as Blaze lied down behind Nila draping his wing over her. Volteer was as large as all the other adult dragons that roamed the city. He was a bright yellow and had dark blue scales on his chest and down to his lower stomach. He had a set of long blue horns that curved down then back up to a point. And under them he had webbed like blue skin that came out at the corner of his jaw. Under the blue horns he had two yellow spikes that fused together and from the top of his head down his neck and back to the design on the edge of his tail was the same blue skin type like thing, and on the back of each leg as well and on top of both of his shoulders as well. The outer rim of his wings were a dark blue as well and on the edge of each bone-like structure where the wing attached to the skin had a lightning bolt like feature. The skins on his wings were a golden yellow and had a light yellow tint to it to make it look like little lightning bolts. And each foot he had dark blue talons, and on the edge of his tail he had two large shaped blue spikes that were on either side of the tail. Behind those were little blue spikes that circled around the tail.

"Hello" Nila replied.

"So you are the one whom they told about. You look very familiar. You look like a dragoness I knew back then. But she left me, because she became corrupted by malifore's dark magic. She talked of making a golden yellow orb that Malifore had put dark magic into and they were saving it until they knew they needed too. I just didn't know that it would be now. It seems reasonable since Cynder and Spyro destroyed Malifore, maybe she created you to bring back Malifore." Volteer explained.

"But I don't want to raise him. I don't want to be evil. I want to be good." Nila replied.

"And you can young one. Just be careful of where you go. Never be alone, but, I don't think I have to worry about that, I believe Blaze can protect you well enough" Volteer stated.

Nira snorted and rolled her eyes than glared at Nila one last time and turned around and yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the room and to her room "I'm going back to bed."

"Wow." Was all that Cynder had said.

"Wow Volteer you're a lot less hyper than you usually are" Sparx out of nowhere stated.

"Simply because I am very tired, now I will retreat to my room and sleep" Volteer said as he slowly walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Well I'm going to bed. The sun hasn't even thought of coming up yet." Sparx yelled as he flew out of the room and back into Cynder and Spyro's room.

"We might as well go to bed as well" Spyro stated as he turned around and walked out of the room.

As Cynder stood there she looked at Nila and said "out of experience. Be careful. Don't fall for Malifore's ways. Stay strong."

"Thank you Cynder." Nila smiled as she responded to Cynder.

"You're welcome" Cynder replied and turned around and walked out of the room towards her bedroom.

"Don't you have to go to your bedroom?" Nila asked Blaze.

"I can. But I don't want too; I want to stay here so I can protect you and be here for you if what happened earlier happens again, if that is ok with you." Blaze replied as he began to lift his wing from her body.

"No you can stay. I was just making sure you wanted to as well. And thank you." Nila replied.

"For what?" Blaze asked as he draped his wing back over her body.

"For being there for me; for calming me down and for protecting me. No one has ever done that for me before. So I thank you" Nila replied as she turned her head and licked Blaze's cheek causing his face to blush bright red, Nila giggled and layed her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Blaze layed his head down as well but behind hers and whispered to her "you're welcome. Goodnight." And they dozed off into dream land; with him lying with her willing to protect her at any cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Nila opened her eyes and stretched cat-like and looked around and called out "Blaze?"

"I'm here. I was in the kitchen eating breakfast." Blaze replied walking back into her room.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Nila asked.

"You were tired last night and after your nightmare and what you went through. I wanted you to have as much sleep as possible. I'm sorry" Blaze responded in a sympathetic tone.

"No it's alright. I'm not hungry anyways." Nila said as she smiled.

"No you need to eat. You're going to need to eat because of what you're doing today" Blaze said in a concerned tone.

"What am I doing today?" Nila asked as she tilted her head.

"Training" Blaze replied.

"Training for what?" Nila asked.

"You're going to be learning how to fly and how to use your abilities." Blaze stated "but you'll be learning how to use your abilities first."

"Wouldn't I need to learn to fly first since that is simple than learning to use my abilities?" Nila questioned.

"It's best to know how to use your element than flying. Because what if you are battling and your wing is broken, and you don't know how to use your element to its full extent. For that you would be screwed." Blaze explained.

"Oh. Seems reasonable. What is for breakfast anyways?" Nila replied.

"Leftovers from last night." Blaze replied as he walked with her to the kitchen. When they walked in she looked around and nobody seemed to be there. Except Volteer.

"barley anyone is here." Nila stated.

"Mainly because most people are asleep. Nira left early, she's training with terrador, since her element is earth. And I train with flame since im fire. And you'll be training with Volteer." Blaze explained.

Nila and Blaze each sat in a chair next to each other and began eating breakfast when Nila stated "Nira doesn't look like she's an earth dragon."

"Her father was an earth dragon. And her mother was a fire dragon. She inherited both of her mother and fathers looks, but mainly her mother, and her father's element." B laze explained.

"I thought you said that all young dragons lived here because they didn't have parents. And yet you just said that she does have parents."

"She did have parents. Malifore's minions killed them before she even hatched." Blaze replied as he took a bite of raw meat.

"Then how does she know who her parents are?" Nila asked.

"Because terrador adopted her, and told her about her parent's tragic death." Blaze replied looking down at his food.

"Is that why she hates me so much? Because of malifore and the she-dragon creating me?" Nila said as she played with the food on her plate.

"She hates you because Malifore's minions killed her parents-"Blaze went to say.

"And since Malifore had some part in creating the orb, or me, she thinks I'll become one of his minions. And clearly she hates all of his minions." Nila interrupted.

"Yes. Her hatred has evidently stretched farther than just from the past." Blaze explained.

"But that's not fair; she hasn't given me a chance to prove myself." Nila protested.

"Life can sometimes be irrevocably unfair. And sometimes it is near impossible to go against that." Volteer spoke fast as he walked toward them.

"In the nightmare the dragoness said I should consider her my mother since she created me. Wouldn't that mean that Malifore would be considered my father since he too helped create the orb?" Nila questioned.

"Seems logical" Volteer responded.

"That's the reason why" Nila said narrowing her eyes and looking down on the ground.

"Could be" Blaze replied with a thoughtful look on his face.

Nila snorted in anger and slammed her paw on the table, Volteer than walked up to her and calmly said to her "do not be angry young one. It's best not to give into anger."

Nila nodded her head and looked at him and asked "when does my training start?"

"Now, common young one, time to train you the most exhilarating most electrified element there is; electricity." Volteer said proudly. "This way" he said to her as they both walked down a large hallway, with patterned designs decorating the top of the halls that looked as if they told a story of the past. Noticing the wonder in her eyes he said to her "those carvings tell the prophecy of a purple dragon learning all four elements, with UN imaginable power."

"Spyro?" Nila asked.

"Yes spyro was one of the legendary purple dragons but Malifore was the very first" Volteer said as they continue to walk down the halls.

"You mean my father was the very first purple dragon?" taken back by Nila calling Malifore her father he raised his eyebrows and she looked away and said "I'm sorry, he did create me, I might as well call him my father."

"But you shouldn't have too" Volteer sympathetically said to her.

"Then what else should I call him? Both he and the other dragoness created me. Ide rather not want to be called a creation or them as my creators. I might as well call him my father since he took part in making me; or the orb that was meant to make me." Nila said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Very well, it is more proper and less insulting to call them that instead of your creators. Gives you more of a feeling that you are actually in fact living and that you know you are real." Volteer stated.

"What was her name?" Nila asked as she looked at Volteer as they continued to walk.

"Zariah; which means blooming flower." Volteer explained.

"What was she like?" Nila asked "what did she look like?"

"She looked a lot like you when she was younger, same with personality. But she was easy to anger, which led an advantage to malifore. She went evil consumed by the lies of malifore." Volteer sadly stated.

"Was she your mate?" Nila asked.

Volteer sighed and then said "I considered her that yes. We were at first. But then after a when she was corrupted. I spoke with her and told her that I did not wish to be her mate. She grew angry and flew off, with our egg."

"You two had an egg?" Nila asked as she tilted her head.

"Yes, and we were immensely happy for it to hatch, wondering if it was a boy or a girl… but since she took our egg, I will never know." Volteer said as he looked forward.

Nila furrowed her brows and thought for a moment and stopped walking. Volteer noticed her not walking and stopped as well, tilting his head in confusion, Nila than looked at him and asked "what was the color of the egg?"

"Gold. Why?" Volteer questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

"She told you that she had created a golden orb with malifore right?" Nila questioned.

"yes." Volteer replied.

"What if the golden sphere was the egg? She could've lied saying it wasn't the egg, so that you wouldn't try to search for the egg and take it away and make sure it doesn't become evil but good instead, and then her plan would be ruined." Nila said as she walked in front of Volteer, looking up at him with a stern look on her face.

"Than if that is true. Than you would be my daughter, not malifore's. But she said she incased it with dark magic. How could she have done that?" Volteer questioned.

"She could have done what Gole did to me. She could've gotten help from Malifore, than incased her with darkness, not enough to change her form, but enough to where she can control her like she did in her dream." Cynder said coming out of a room, as the door slammed behind her.

"What were you doing in the training room?" Volteer questioned.

"I was bored and Spyro is training Blaze since Flame is out with his family, and ember is with him. And I wanted to watch since there was nothing to do otherwise." Cynder said shrugging her shoulders.

"If she did do what Gole did to you, wouldn't I remember?" Nila asked as she tilted her head.

"She could've erased your memory." Cynder stated sternly.

"Who could've erased her memory?" Spyro asked.

"We've come to something. Nila was never created. She in fact is my daughter." Volteer said as he smiled down at Nila who smiled back at him.

"Your daughter!? Since when did you have a daughter?" Spyro questioned in shock.

"I had a mate many years ago, and we to had an egg, but then she got corrupt by the power of Malifore and I disapproved and no longer wanted to be her mate, an after that she left me, with our egg. I now know that after the egg hatched, with the help of Malifore she incased dark magic in her, so that she can control her at any given time." Volteer explained.

"So you do have a family after all. A powerful electric guardian and an evil dragon chick" Blaze stated grinning as he walked toward Nila.

"Evidently, but I'm glad to know that I am not a tool completely, I am a hundred percent dragon, but she can still control me." Nila replied.

"So what do we do next?" Blaze asked.

"Well I was going to-" Nina went to speak but then her eyes shined bright and her spin arched backwards and she began to scream bloody murder as he body was turning into a black-ish shade of yellow as black smoke billowed around her.

"The darkness! Her mother must be trying to control her! Quick get her down to the ground and calm her down!" Cynder ordered to everyone.

Spyro leaped and went to jump and hold down Nila when on the last second reared backwards causing spyro to get knocked off. Nila went back on all fours and growled ferociously as she slowly walked toward Blaze who had fallen backwards from spyro as she scrambled against the wall in fear. Nila opened her mouth and electricity sparks began to form in her mouth, she went to shoot out a stream of electricity when Volteer hit her with his tail sending her flying and causing her to crash against the wall.

"I'm sorry Nila" Volteer sympathetically apologized and crouched down to protect Cynder, Blaze, and Spyro.

Nila got back on her feet and shot bright white beam of yellow light at Volteer sending him flying into the wall.

Blaze, Cynder and Spyro jumped out of the way, Cynder caught her balance and said "We need to get her to herself. If we don't her controlled self will kill us all."

"But how do we do that?! She just shot a beam of light, exactly like our furry mode, but full of electricity. And she sent Volteer flying!" Spyro stated.

"I'll do it." Blaze said as he fully got up from a crouch and began to walk towards Nila.

"But she'll kill you!" Spyro yelled.

"That isn't Nila. That is her mother controlling her. I know the real Nila is still in there; struggling to get out. If she is still in there, than I know she won't hurt me, and I can help get her out." Blaze sternly said.

"Good luck." Spyro said to Blaze with a stern look on her face.

"Be careful. We can't let her mother completely control her. Not with the world being at steak." Cynder said with a stern tone.

Blaze nodded his head and began slowly walking towards Nila; he looked at Volteer who layed crumbled on the ground unable to get up. He looked back at Nila and began walking towards her, she noticed him walking towards her and she began to growl as electricity flickered in and out of her teeth. She shot a Bolt of lightning at him; he wrapped his wings around his body and deflected the lightning bolt. He unfolded his wings and walked up to her and said in a stern voice "I know you're in there Nila. Don't give in. don't give in to the darkness. I know that isn't you. You are good, pure, kind and caring."

Nila chuckled and spoke in a voice that was not hers "You foolish youngling."

"I am not foolish. I am here to come to get my friend back….. A very special friend" Blaze said as he spoke the last part silently.

Nila laughed out loud and said "HA! Then you are foolish indeed. Do you even know what I have done to this child?" She grinned evil as she looked at him with piercing white eyes as more black smoke billowed around her.

"Yes I do know. You took her away from her father when she was just an egg, and when she hatched you encased her in darkness with the help of malifore's magic." Blaze said as he growled at her exposing his white teeth.

Nila grinned "Good. You're smart."

"Nila told me." He said to her narrowing his eyes.

"Ah. So she trusts you. And what was your first thought eh? That your poor mate was partially evil" Nila said.

"She isn't my mate" Blaze replied getting red a little.

"Oh is that so? Do you not think that I know how you look at her? She may not notice, but I do. I know full well what someone is in love. Do you strike me as a fool?" Nila mocked.

"Is that how you looked when you and Volteer were young? When you two were in love?" Blaze mocked back.

Nila's eyes softened than turned to a cruel icy menacing look and she hissed and said "Don't you dare say that name"

"What Volteer?" Blaze mocked.

Nila hissed and said "Well you can't have your precious Nila. I have complete control of her. Now and forever"

Blaze's eyes softened to upsetting-ness he walked real close to Nila and looked down at her with sad eyes and held her down by wrapping his wings around her causing Nila to thrash about. He looked down and whispered silently "I know you're in there Nila. I know you are. You aren't evil." tears started to form in the corners of his eyes as he leaned his head down and kissed her. Nila continued to thrash as she clawed his chest trying to scramble away. Blaze winced in pain but kept his mouth on hers with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Soon Nila's body stopped thrashing an d she stopped clawing his chest, and the smoke disappeared and her eyes went to their regular yellow. Blaze opened his eyes and pulled his mouth away from hers and looked down as she looked up at him as she whispered "Blaze"

"Nila" he said as he smiled "I knew you were in there. I just knew it"

"Did I—I mean did she hurt you?" Nila asked.

"Only my chest. But that was when I kissed you. I felt like It was the only way to turn you back." Blaze said as he looked down at his chest which was tattooed with scratches as blood trickled down his body.

"Oh my gosh; I'm so sorry" Nila said as she looked at his chest in shock.

Blaze chuckled and looked back into Nila's eyes "its alright. I was willing to do anything to get you back."

"Why?" Nila asked.

"Why what?" Blaze asked.

"Why did you do it? Save me? You could've gotten the other guardians or at least get help from spyro and Cynder." Nila replied.

"Because…. Because…. Oh Gosh Darn it! I did it because I love you Nila!" Blaze exclaimed with his face beat red.

"But you've only known me for a day….." Nila said quietly.

"I know…. But there's just something about you. That. That makes me feel like I'm home; A feeling that I need to protect you. When your mother controlled you I was willing to give up my life if it meant that you wouldn't be possessed by her. It's hard to explain." Blaze said hanging his head down.

Nila giggled and placed one of her paws under his chin and lifted his head up so that they looked into each other's eyes. She smiled and then said as she placed her paw back down "I am glad that you are willing to do all those things for me. And I too love you; Even though we've only known each other for a day."

"Would you…..would…..would you be willing to be my mate Nila?" Blaze said as his face continued to get red.

Nila giggled than licked his cheek and said to him "of course ide love too, but I'd like to get to know you better first. If that is alright with you, waiting until we fully know each other."

"I will wait a life time to be with you. And if I shall die, than I shall wait for you in heaven." Blaze said as he rubbed his nose against hers.

Nila smiled and licked the edge of his nose, she looked over his shoulder and noticed both spyro and Cynder were helping Volteer up, who struggled to get up. Nila gasped and looked at Blaze and said "I did that!?"

"Well your mother did when she possessed you" Blaze said in concern.

Nila wiggled free of Blaze's wings and ran as fast as she could towards Volteer and said to him "I'm so so sorry Volteer. I'm so sorry."

Volteer chuckled then said "it wasn't your fault. You were possessed."

"But I don't like hurting people, not at all." Nila said hanging her head low.

"It's alright; you have a very caring heart. And most people don't have that even if they are evil or not." Volteer smiled at her.

"Are you going to be ok?" Nila asked as she walked with him as Spyro, Cynder, and blaze walked down the hall away from the training room.

"I'll be fine. All I need is rest. But I think Blaze does need help. Can you take him to the infirmary? He can lead you there." Volteer said. Nila nodded her head as he walked away from her. She turned around and saw Blaze struggled to get up.

Nila ran up to him as he lost his balance in his legs and crumbled to the ground and winced in pain. Nila sat down in front of him and lowered her head to him and whispered "Let me help you."

She helped him up as he limped with her holding him Blaze cringed in pain and spoke in a soft voice "thank you"

"You're welcome. Where is the infirmary?" Nila responded, as they slowly walked down the hall.

"Right here, they put it here so that it wasn't very far from the training room." Blaze said as they walked into the room. The room was very large, with beds that surrounded the area in a C-like shape, but the room was completely vacant. The room had two large glass windows with red velvet curtains that hung off to the side. On the far right of the room was a large cabinet, with various different medicines, and bandages, and Neosporin.

They walked to a vacant bed and she helped place him on the infirmary bed and said as she walked toward the cabinet "hold on." She walked to the cabinet and opened it with her claw and grabbed bandages and the Neosporin with her mouth and turned around and closed the cabinet door with her hip causing Blaze to chuckle. Nila rolled her eyes and walked towards him and set the objects down on the table next to the bed.

"How did you know what to get?" Blaze questioned.

"It's kind of obvious that ide need this. I'm not dumb. Lean your body up a bit so I can wrap the bandages around your wounds." Nila stated as she grabbed the bandages.

"I never said you were dumb" blaze responded as he lifted himself as Nila began to wrap the bandages around his chest were she clawed him. As she did so, Blaze noticed a blank expression in her eyes; his face saddened and asked "What's wrong?"

"She was right. I am evil. And I cannot control it." Nila blankly responded as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Blaze's eyes softened and wiped the tears away from her eyes and said to her "hey don't cry now. You aren't evil. I've seen evil at their full consent, and you are nowhere near that. Your kind, loving, caring….beautiful" he looked away and blushed as he said the last word.

Nila raised her eyebrows as her face blushed bright red, as she finished bandaging his wounds. She was silent for a while than she spoke as Blaze lowered his body slowly down "you find me beautiful?"

"Yes I do. I have since the first time I saw you. I didn't want to think like that about you when I first met you and that night before the nightmare. But when I heard you screaming I felt like I couldn't control myself, so I ran to comfort you. And when your mother possessed you, I was willing to risk my life if it meant to save you from the curse that bounds to your soul." Blaze silently explained.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you only comforted me that night just to be nice. But I didn't know what to think about what you did by the training room. The thing is….. I love you I do. Even though we've barley met… I don't know if this seems silly or not….. But it's true, this is how I feel" Nila responded as her face flushed deep red.

Blaze smiled and rested his paw against her cheek making her look into his eyes as he whispered "I don't find it silly at all. I love you too Nila" she smiled as they leaned their heads close to each other slowly and kissed. Blaze and Nila pulled away as she climbed up into the infirmary bed and layed next to him as he placed his wing over her body. She curled her tail around her body as Blaze curled his around her body.

Nila turned her head so that she could look at him and said "yes"

Blaze raised his eyebrow and said "yes what?"

"To be your mate of course" Nila replied as she giggled then licked the end of his nose.

Blaze's eyes brightened up and he smiled brightly and said eagerly "you mean it?"

Nila giggled then rubbed his nose with hers "yes silly"

Blaze smiled brightly then unwrapped his wing from her side and grabbed her by the waist with his paws and pulled her on top of him and wrapped his wings around her body. He intertwined his tail with hers and looked straight into her golden yellow eyes. Then they kissed. The kiss started off gentle and soft; but turned into fierce and passionate. Nila's heart began to pound against her chest and her mind whirled. Blaze unwrapped his wings as they layed there passionately kissing. They rolled in the bed to where Nila was now on the bottom and Blaze layed on top holding her down. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, as Nila breathed heavily as her chest was pressed against Blaze's. Blaze then licked the side of her face than down her jawline and began to slowly lick down her neck, causing Nila's body to tense up like crazy.

Blaze then stopped licking her and said in a whisper "are you sure you want to go with this?"

Nila responded still trying to catch her breath "No go on. I don't want to stop."

"As you wish. My love" Blaze said, as they then and there committed themselves to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nila woke up the next morning and looked around. She looked to her right, and saw blaze silently sleeping, she smiled and licked the side of his face and slowly got off the infirmary bed, and silently walked out of the room. Nila walked down the hall and stood in front of the training door and sighed. "Wanting to train i see." Volteer said behind her. Nila jumped and screamed as Volteer burst out laughing "I'm sorry that I startled you."

"It's alright. I was just hoping to just see what the training room looks like" Nila said looking back at the door.

"Then why don't we go in. we might as well train as well. How is Blaze doing?" Volteer replied.

"He's doing well. I put medicine on his wounds that speeds the healing process. And I wrapped it in bandages." Nila explained.

"That's good. He'll need a few days to heal before he can do any training. Well this is the training room." Volteer replied as they walked into the training room. The room was very large and tall in height. The floor and walls were made of yellow-ish white bricks that had numerous signs of training. From burn marks, rubble broken and falling to the ground and scratches that incased the training room floor. "Alright you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Nila asked as they walked into the middle of the room.

"Training, since yesterday's training session was…. Interrupted…." He replied as he walked off the far end of the room.

"Where are you going?" Nila asked as she raised her eyebrows standing alone in the middle of the room.

"Training; all you do is do what I say and learn." Volteer explained.

"Well what am I supposed to train with? I'm all by myself." Nila replied.

"With these" Volteer said as a Monkey dummy appeared out of the ground, stiff and lifeless.

Nila's eyes widened and she said "um how am I supposed to fight this? What do I do?"

"Just do as I tell you. Now I understand you already know how to shoot electricity right?" Nila nodded her head "But do you know how to master it in the many ways you can use it?"

"No." Nila replied.

"Good. Alright I want you to shoot a beam of electricity at the dummy. But to warn you others will appear in its place. You will do this 6 times. Understand?" Volteer said to her.

Nila nodded her head and narrowed her eyes and focused, she took in a deep breath and let out a stream of yellow lighting at the dummy, sending it against the wall and causing it to disintegrate. And as Volteer said, another appeared in its place. She did the same as she did with the first and repeated this process all six times.

"Good job" Volteer exclaimed "now that you've mastered how to shoot lightning, I want you to do the same but cause the dummy to move and crash into the other."

Nila nodded and narrowed her eyes as two dummies appeared. She took a deep breath and shot a beam of electricity at the dummy, causing it to move, but not knocking it into the other dummy. "It's best to move your head in the direction you wish to move the dummy. And when you do that it'll cause the electricity move as well." Nila nodded her head and shot a beam of electricity at the dummy, she turned her head sharply to the left causing the dummy to fly into the other dummy, making them disintegrate. She continued this process 5 more times.

"Good job, now I want you to shoot electricity causing it to circle around you and I want you to flap your wings to the right really hard, causing you to make an electric tornado, and attack the dummy, sending them in the air. Then I want you to ram it with your horns and slice it with your tail to finish the job. People call this an air melee attack." Volteer explained as another dummy appeared.

Nila nodded her head and shot a beam of electricity in the air, as the electricity surrounded her body. She narrowed her eyes as she stood on her hind legs and flapped her wings hard right causing herself to spin creating an electric tornado; she continued to spin as she crashed into the dummy sending it into the air. She narrowed her eyes and thought of how the others flew. She strongly flapped her wings so that she too was in the air with the dummy and rammed the dummy with her horns causing it to spin in the air. She then twisted her body and slashed the dummy in half and sending the pieces to fly into the wall. She then slowly flapped her wings so that she carefully landed down without hurting herself.

Volteer raised his eyebrows and said "Wow. I haven't even taught you how to fly yet, and yet you seem to be able to fly perfectly. And plus you are a very fast learner."

"Thank you. I learned how to fly by remembering how the others flew." Nila explained.

"Well that's good then, next thing on the list. I want you to shoot an electro bomb at the dummy when it appears. That will cause it to fly in the air and trapped in an electric vortex. And I want you to attack it like you did to the last." Volteer explained as another dummy appeared before her.

Nila nodded and then started forming electricity in her mouth for she no longer needed to take a deep breath. She shaped the electricity in a shape of a ball in her mouth and shot it directly in the dummy's chest, sending it in an electric vortex in the air, as Volteer explained. Nila then flew into the air and rammed it with her horns and spun her body and sliced the dummy in half.

"Good very good, now for the last and final part, your fury mode." Volteer stated.

"What's my fury mode?" Nila asked.

"Remember the electric beam that you shot me with yesterday?" Volteer asked.

"Don't remind me" Nila mumbled.

"Well that was your fury mode. I need you to focus. Focus on all the energy that surrounds you. And then let it loose." Volteer explained.

10 dummy's then appeared before her surrounding her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes then went white and she shot a beam of yellow light and spun in a circle and disintegrated them all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes which went back to normal.

Volteer's eyes went wide and he spoke in shock "wow. You are a very fast learner, and very powerful."

"Is that a bad thing?" Nila asked.

"Not really. It would only be bad if you were either controlled or you were evil. You get that power from me. Your mother was a slow learner." Volteer replied.

"So that means that's a bad thing for me." Nila sadly said as she hung her head low.

Volteer walked up to her and said "Yes and no, yes because of your mother controlling you, but no because you do have your will power and no one can ever take that away from you."

"Can my will power get rid of my evil in me?" Nila asked.

"Maybe. But since your mother did it at such a young age, and too where she could control you, ide say It is almost impossible to get rid of it. I am sorry young one." Volteer said sadly.

"What about Cynder? She was incased with dark magic at a young age, and it changed her form, and last time I checked she isn't evil" Nila questioned.

"Yes that's true that she was incased by dark magic when she was of young age. But when spyro fought her, with the help of the ancestors, he turned her good." Volteer explained.

"Would the ancestors be able to help me?" Nina asked.

Volteer sighed than said "I'm afraid not little one. I fear that you are all on your own on this one. I am sorry."

"But that's not fair. I can't do it on my own." Nila protested.

"But little one you aren't alone, you never have. You have Blaze, Nira, Spyro, and Cynder to help you." Volteer replied.

"But Nira hates my guts." Nila responded fast.

"Out of jealousy and anger, but soon she will get over it, not everybody hold grudges." Volteer explained.

Nila sighed than said "is that all for today?"

"Well I was supposed to teach you how to fly, but it seems you already have mastered it, so there's no need to teach you how to fly. So you may do whatever you want. But be careful; remember to always have someone with you." Volteer responded.

Nila nodded and opened the door and let it close behind her, as she walked towards the infirmary. She smiled and remembered what had happened last night between her and Blaze, she went to walk into the infirmary when she hear Blaze yelling at someone. Nila ran to the door, when she went to open the door, it slammed open knocking her off her feet, in the doorway stood Nira with a furious look in her eyes. She looked at Nila than growled and tackled her against the wall, pinning her down with her claws slinked into the walls.

"You! It's your fault!" Nira growled.

"What!? What did I do?" Nila screamed in terror.

"You took Blaze from me" She growled.

"For your information. He was never yours; he was the one who asked me to be his mate, and I accepted." Nila

"I was supposed to be the one that he'd ask. And you came and ruined that. So that you must pay" Nira growled as she leaned toward her barring her teeth.

"NILA! Quit it! Leave my mate alone!" Blaze screamed.

Both Nila and Nira looked and saw Blaze in the door leaning against the doorframe for support. Nira released Nila and hung her head low as Nila ran up to Blaze holding him up. Blaze struggled to get up with Nila as his support and narrowed his eyes at Nira and said "Nira. You need to stop this. I never liked you like that. You were always like a little sister to me. But you have threatened my mate. And if I was not injured, I would see to terrador do something, because I will not hurt you."

"All I wanted was to be your mate…" she silently said.

"And yet in your anger you hurt my own mate, you threaten to kill her!? I should tell terrador of what you have done.

"Tell me what?" Spoke in a military like voice.

"Terrador" Blaze said as he looked to his left. Terrador was the same height as Volteer, but was a dark green color and tan like scales starting at his chest and going down his lower stomach. He had two main horns that curved in a backward C. And in front of each of those horns were a set of two medium sized horns that didn't curve at all. And on each of his eyebrows were three little horns. Starting at the middle of his forehead down to his tail was brown rock like horns. At his shoulders were four rock plates that were placed on top of each other. On each of his elbows and the back of his hind legs and the side of his hind legs was tan like spikes. He had tan like claws at the edge of each foot. And at the edge of his tail was a small boulder with multiple spikes sticking out. At the tip of each wing was tan like rock featured claws, and on the side of his wings as well. On the middle of his neck, his shoulder and hind legs and down his tail were little lime green splotches.

"What did you wish to tell me?" Terrador asked.

"Nira threatened to attack Nila for no parent reason." Blaze explained.

"So your Volteer's daughter. Nice to meet you Nila" Terrador said as he looked at her.

"Nice to meet you as well" Nila politely said to him.

Terrador nodded and looked over at Nira and narrowed his eyes at her and said "You threatened to attack Nila?!"

"Yes" Nira whispered.

"What could possibly possess you to attack Nila? What did she ever do to you?" Terrador boomed.

"I was jealous." Nira whispered.

"Jealous of what?" Terrador asked.

"That Nila was Blaze's mate." She whispered.

Terrador raised his eyebrow and said "You were jealous because Blaze chose Nila over you."

"Yes." She whispered as she looked at terrador.

"You acted out of jealousy, which led you to anger, which led you to violence. You know how violent you get when you are angry. You need to control your emotions a lot more. A warrior does not show his/her emotions, for in battle your emotions can be your only weakness. Now, I want you to apologize to Nila for what you did, and I want you to go to your room and think about what you have done. Do I make myself clear?" Terrador sternly said to her.

"Yes father" She said then she looked at Nila and said to her "I'm sorry I acted that way towards you, it was very immature and I shouldn't have acted like that, and I apologize for threatening you." Nira said to Nila.

"I forgive you." Nila said as she nodded.

"Can we still be friends?" Nira asked.

"Yes we can. I never thought of you any different." Nila said as she smiled.

Nira smiled back and walked down the hall and disappeared off to the right down a different hallway. Terrador sighed than he looked at Nila and furrowed his eyebrows and said "you look very familiar."

"Maybe it's because you know my mother." Nila suggested.

"Who was your mother?" Terrador asked.

"Zariah" Volteer answered as he walked up from the training room.

"Your old mate from the past?" Terrador asked as he turned his head and looked at Volteer.

"Yes. When she flew off, she took our egg and disappeared. And now I know that it hatched and she incased Nila with dark magic and can control her at any given time." Volteer explained.

"Why would she incase her with dark magic?" Terrador asked.

"When I had my nightmare the other night, I was somewhere…. Like where she might be I don't know." Nila explained as she looked down at the ground with a blank look on her face.

"What were you?" Volteer asked.

"I was in this land of ashes; I saw rocks filled with molten lava crumpled to the ground. And in the distance was a dormant volcano. And I kept walking towards the volcano, but then my body made my turn somewhere and I was no longer in the land of ashes, but I was in a dark cave. And that's where I saw my mother." Nila explained.

"Hmmmmm. I wonder what she needs you for, common Volteer, we need to go to the guardian room and talk about this with Cyril" terrador suggested. Volteer nodded and both Volteer and Terrador walked down the hallways engrossed in a conversation.

"Common Blaze you need to get back to sleep." Nila encouragingly said.

"Can you stay with me?" Blaze asked.

"I will later. I have to go and find Nira and talk to her." Nila answered.

"But she hates you." Blaze said worriedly "I don't want her to hurt you."

"She won't hurt me. I trained a lot today. And plus I want to talk to her and smooth things out." Nila replied.

"I thought you did when she apologized." Blaze said.

"She only apologized for hating me. I could see the look in her eyes that she was hiding something." Nila said as they walked into the room and she helped him on the bed and licks his nose.

"Don't be gone long." Blaze pleaded.

Nila chuckled than said "I won't be long love. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaze replied as he lowered his head and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nila smiled than walked out of the room and closed the infirmary door behind her and walked down the large hallway and turned right like Nira had done earlier. Nila sighed and walked down the rooms where everyone had lived. She went to walk to the door that was closed earlier and saw a glowing purple light flash from the room. She walked to the door quietly and looked through the crack and looked into the room. She saw the back of Nira's body and saw her sitting in front of a purple crystal. Then she heard a voice speak that was definitely not Nira's, the voice spoke "is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes master, she thinks I am her friend. And when the time comes I shall be friend her and take her to you, and you can finally use her powers to bring back the all mighty Malifore." Nira replied.

Nila's eyes widened at hearing what Nira was saying, but still she kept quiet. Then the voice said again "Good. Well I must leave; Malifore is requesting that he speak to me about what has happened so far. Make sure our plan works, or else."

"Yes master Zariah." Nila said as she bowed and the crystal disappeared. Nila silently gasped, that woman was her mother, and Nira was her minion. What's worse is that they plan to capture her and resurrect the very person that planned to destroy this very planet.


End file.
